The Mentalist
by thisentireaccountembarrassesme
Summary: -Has nothing to do with the show- "To Whom It May Concern..." Niou commits suicide and the team deals with it in the best ways they can think of. Niou/Yagyuu. Hints of Yukimura/Sanada. Genres: Romance/Friendship/Comfort-hurt/Angst.


**I figured it was about time to hit up another story on here. :3 Please enjoy!**

**Warnings. This fic involves angst and heartbreak. It also involves character death.**

**I do not own Prince of Tennis or it's characters.**

_To whom it may concern:_

_I'm sorry._

_I'm sorry for being weak._

_For not being able to keep my emotions in check._

_For not being able to give this my all._

_For not being strong enough not to cry._

_Not to hurt myself._

_I'm sorry for apologizing._

_It's a sign of weakness._

_Seiichi: I'm sorry for loosing to Fuji Syusuke in the nationals. _

_Genichirou: I'm sorry for not trying hard enough during the Kanto Regionals when Yukimura Buchou was sick._

_Renji: I'm sorry for screwing up your data in our first year._

_Akaya: I'm sorry for turning your uniform blue. I'm also sorry that I put green hair dye in your shampoo and called you a slime-ball._

_Mauri: I'm sorry for stealing your hairspray._

_Jackal: I'm sorry that I blamed it on you._

_Mauri (Again): I'm sorry you were stupid enough to believe Jackal needed hairspray. _

_And last, but not least..._

_Hiroshi: I'm sorry for not letting you know how much you mean to me. I'm sorry for not telling you that I love you. I'm sorry for sleeping with your sister that one time last year... And I'm sorry for stealing your wallet. It's in my dresser if you want it back. I'm sorry for never admitting to you how much I really do like you. I'm sorry I wasted all this time._

_Because I love you, Hiroshi. You were the only thing that kept me going for this long._

_I'm sorry all this has to end here._

_I'm sorry... Everyone. _

_I love you all. _

_Please remember me._

_-Niou Masaharu_

_Rikkaidai's Trickster_

People were slowly clearing out from the fresh grave. Niou's mother had a cold look in her eyes. She'd never loved her son. No one was even sure why she'd came. She refused to pay the funeral costs "because it wasn't her fault her damn son didn't have the courage to face the world like everyone else".

The tennis team pitched in and did it instead.

Niou's older sister and younger brother had tears in their eyes, wetting their lashes and streaking their faces.

The last ones there were the tennis team. Sanada hadn't shed a tear. But there was a hint of immense pain in his eyes. Marui had cried. He'd cried against Jackal's chest. Akaya had clung to Yukimura the whole time, sniffling and sobbing. Yagyuu, they thought, was still in shock. He seemed lost, unable to focus on anything. Phrases floated around his head.

_"...Self-inflicted gun-shot wound to the head..."_

_"...Didn't suffer..."_

_"...Left a note..."_

None of them made sense to him. Not at all.

Yukimura had spoken at the service. He told everyone what a magnificent player Niou had been. How he pushed himself and strived to be the best he could be. He didn't break down. He stayed composed.

The team stayed behind for what seemed like hours, but it was really only a few minutes. Yukimura had turned his eyes up to the sky, looking at the clouds floating by.

"I think it's starting to rain." He said softly.

"It's not raining, Seiichi." Sanada replied quietly.

"No... It's raining." As he spoke, a tear slipped down his cheek.

Sanada watched him for a minute, then nodded. "You're right. It's starting to rain. Let's get inside before it picks up."

_Niou Masaharu_

_December 04, 1994 - October 19, 2010_

_"Insanity: Doing the same thing over and over and expecting different results"_

**Technically, Niou was born in 1985 and is actually currently twenty-five. But I wanted him to be sixteen, so I tweaked things a little. The month and day of his birthday are correct, but not the year. **

**Also, in case there are people who don't know, October 19th is Yagyuu's birthday. :/ **

**And~ I realize that I did this in the future, because it's not yet October, but whatever. ^^;**

**I hope you enjoyed this. It made me sad. XD**

**Also, that whole raining bit was from FullMetal Alchemist. I just thought it fit here. :3**


End file.
